Spring Fever
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet: Kurt's suffering from allergies, much as he denies it. Blaine helps him come to a revelation and also wins the Best Boyfriend Award for his methods of relief. Gets vaguely T rated at the end.


**Because allergies suck and I do not have a Blaine to help me out with mine.**

* * *

An explosive sneeze from the bedroom almost scared Blaine into dropping the full, hot coffee mug he was holding.

"Well, good morning to you, too," he teased gently as he walked over to the bed, where Kurt was currently curled up on his side and sniffling incessantly.

Kurt reached a hand out from his blanket cocoon and snatched up a tissue, blowing his nose before speaking. "Blaaiiiine. I feel like warm death." He rolled to face Blaine and pout pitifully up at him, reaching his free arm out for the cup of tea Blaine had made for him.

"I seem to recall someone saying he'd be _fiiiiine _if he didn't take a shower last night when we got back from the park, because he _totally _wasn't allergic to pollen," Blaine said, sitting down on his side of the bed and stroking Kurt's hair briefly as he drank. "Would you like to reconsider that statement?"

"I'b _not _allergic to pollen," Kurt said, sniffing in a way that would have been haughty if it didn't sound like his sinuses were exploding as he did it. He blew his nose again, looking frustrated. "I helped my mom in the garden all the time as a kid and I was always fine!"

"Really? Because you don't sound fine now, honey," Blaine said. He took Kurt's half-empty mug and placed it on his own nightstand, seeing as Kurt's was covered in tissues, both fresh and used.

"My mom always gave me this weird vitamin before we went out in the garden, though," Kurt said, eyes glazing slightly in his remembrance. "She said it helped give us green thumbs and would make sure all of our flowers grew big and strong. I remember it didn't taste good like my gummy dinosaurs, but I didn't want our flowers to die, so I took it anyways." He grabbed another Kleenex, plugged up after speaking for so long.

"Did that weird vitamin happen to be pink and a little chalky, by chance?" Blaine asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked, cuddling closer.

"It sounds like she was giving you Benadryl, babe. Your mom was definitely drugging you to make you think you didn't have allergies."

"What?! No, it wasn't Benadryl!" Kurt said, pushing himself upright indignantly. "It came out of a different jar...that my mom decorated herself and always managed to refill without me seeing."

Blaine laughed quietly at Kurt's scrunched-up face. "I'm gonna assume you were stubborn about not being sick even as a kid, then."

"I'm not stubborn! People just try to keep me from doing what I need to do when they think I'm sick, that's all," Kurt said with a frown and a sniffle.

"Uh huh. That totally meshes with you almost passing out on top of me last winter when you tried to leave for school with a 103 degree fever, babe." Blaine gave Kurt his best _are you kidding me _look.

Kurt glared at him grouchily for a moment before huffing a sigh. "Okay, fine, maybe I'b a little bit stubborn about not believing that I'm sick. But that doesn't help me feel any better now!" He blew his nose for the billionth time that morning, if Blaine's count was correct.

"How about I go start a shower for you so the water's nice and warm when you finally pry yourself out of bed and then run down to the bodega to grab you some Claritin or something while you rinse all the pollen off of you?" Blaine asked, finally taking mercy on his poor, sniffling fiance. He pulled Kurt into a tight sidehug as he finished speaking.

"That sounds lovely, but I dunno if I'll be able to get all the pollen out of my hair by myself," Kurt said, giving Blaine an innocent look. "I might need some help shampooing. I mean, unless you _want _me sniffling in misery all day."

"I can probably take this one for the team," Blaine said, snorting at Kurt's antics. "I should probably drag you to the store with me anyways so you learn what the _real _packaging on allergy medication looks like."

"Blaine, I'll sneeze in your hair if you don't stop picking on me."

"Right! Shower!" Blaine said, hopping out of their bed like it was on fire. "And then allergy medicine and maybe a coffee for my wonderful, precious fiance who deserves to feel better."

"Now you're talking," Kurt said, reclining back on his pillows like a sultan. "Oh, and B?"

Blaine turned back and gave Kurt an inquisitive head tilt.

"Make sure it's _hot_." Kurt's sultry look prompted Blaine to nearly sprint for the bathroom. His fiance's libido was the cherry on top of their already fantastic relationship sometimes.


End file.
